


Give Me Your Answer Do,

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Technically its just machinery, but it represents a body and i realize it might sound a bit disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: Something inside Logan's head was telling him that this wasn't a situation he wanted to be in anymore, whether it be Deceit's doing or his own brain, Logan selectively listens to the sounds. The other sides pound on the doors to bring the logical side back to the light, but the singing metal had become accustomed to the darkness.





	Give Me Your Answer Do,

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but, I really liked this song and I thought it was lit as hell that it was the song that the first singing computer sang. So naturally I wanted to make some Logan angst with it and it kinda dissolved into Logince, not really a favorite ship of mine, but recently I've discovered the endless relationship angst that could come from the ship so now I'm unstoppable. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41U78QP8nBk

_‘They’re not going to listen to you,’_

The voice grew louder. 

_‘They’re never going to listen to you,’_

It started to make sense, but after hearing the repeated words they would lose their edge. 

_‘You might be a light side, but you’ll never be one of them,’_

Logan wasn’t an emotion. Logan was the brain, Logan was logical thinking, Logan was thinking. 

It’s obvious how the other sides would have a sort of bias against him because of this, but it still managed to hurt when all the emotions get their own way simply because there are more of them. Logan was alone in his accounts, he wasn’t like all the others, and because of this, they deemed it okay to not have to treat him like the others. They hurled insults at him faster and more often than at each other. They were all ever so quick to shut anything and everything he had down. Yet, the sweet small amounts of praise he gets when he's finally seen equal at the end of a video was exhilarating. Frustrating, he meant frustrating. Just as the conflict outside raged on, the conflict inside continued. 

_‘Just duck out now,’_

Logan watched as Roman got presumably louder as he yelled at Virgil, who in turn yelled back, but he couldn’t hear a thing. The voices were all gone, he listened to everyone underwater as his own thoughts started to drown him. Roman turned to him and started to yell as well, it looked like he expects an answer to some kind of question, too bad he didn't hear it. 

_‘What are they going to lose?’_

They would literally lose the voice of reason, he had to stay-

Right?

Roman turned away from Logan, throwing his arms up in frustration. Patton starred worried at the unresponsive Logan, it didn't take long for his attention to be pulled back into the argument. 

_‘You’ll always be a part of Thomas, you don’t really have to be here,’_

That was true. That was extremely true. Logan himself had said that before, while he’s not an emotion he will always be working and will always be there. 

So he left. 

Logan sunk out while everyone continued to argue and bicker. 

You can bicker you can talk you can bicker bicker bicker, but with the subject at hand, none of the other’s knew the territory.  
The logical side wondered how long it would take them to notice he was gone. 

As Logan rose up into his room, the first thing he did was turn off the lights. Listening to people who have no idea what their talking about and refuse to let you talk for forty-five minutes can really give you a migraine. The darkness was comforting for once; Logan had always thirsted for knowing what exactly is out there and shedding light on life, but the unknowingness of the darkness calmed him on this day. He craved to emulate that darkness one day. To become nothing, yet everything all at once. 

Knock Knock Knock. 

Sweet, Sweet disruptions. Surprisingly enough it didn’t take them too long. 

“Logan?” 

It was Patton, of course, it was Patton. 

“Ya kinda ducked on us,” 

_‘Like I was giving much to the conversation anyway, what am I even supposed to do just stand there and be the groups Bozo Bop?'_

“Are you there?” 

_‘No, go away’_

Logan sat on the other side of the door. He was dead silent, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn’t speak. There is a limit that every person much reach.  
There was something he needed, a smell, a touch, a reassurance. The cold feeling of the crisp night air hitting one’s face after opening a window. The smell of the trees and the precipitation in the air as the night’s clouds soon became the morning’s dew drops.  
The touch of the wooden windows frames as you pushed the glass up to let the air in and out. 

Logan reminded himself of these simple joys. He romanticized these moments, he lusted after the short breaks in between constantly being at work to keep Thomas happy and healthy and making sure that the other’s don’t murder each other in the process. 

The current feeling hurt. Logan listened to the sounds of Patton’s footsteps only travel a small distance away before joining in on a whisper with two other voices.  
The room smelled musty, it gave an ancient feeling in the worst way possible. Although the room was a stark black, Logan could still tell what a mess the place was, considering that he tripped on his way over to the door. 

The room was hot, it felt as if the place had no windows at all. There was no light, no air, and no pleasant smell. There was no stopping the sensory attacks space had on his migraine. 

There was a sharp tug at his shirt. 

The others were attempting to summon him. 

This only made the Logical side laugh. 

There were sixteen more tugs before they gave up, they were finishing the video without him, whether they liked it or not.  
The pounding continued, the steady beat of the war drums rung pain through his body. 

They didn’t care. 

Tomorrow he would have to get up and re-live the process. 

Get up, get yelled at, work, work, work, work, work, pass out. 

_‘Just stop’_

“What do you mean?” he asked the voices aloud. 

_‘Stop everything, make them beg,’_

“Beg?”

_‘For you to come back of course,’_

This was all so confusing. He wasn’t going to become one of Deceit’s egoists just because he has a few rough days. That's all they are. Rough days. Right? 

As morning came and Thomas had to start the day, Logan got to work. At his desk.  
The logical side would never leave his room. He owed Thomas just enough work to keep him alive, he never had to show up to the side’s meetings. They were all meaningless anyway. 

Every day they pounded at his door, they would bang and scratch at all his defenses, trying everything they could to get into his room. The rhythm of their fists slowly started to match the drumming of his migraines. 

Strangely enough, just like soundwaves, the pains started to pulse through Logan. Something was changing, he just couldn't tell what. 

-

Logan would slowly sing to himself as the days drew out, it was the only song he knew. 

"Daisy, Daisy," 

"Give me your answer do," 

Logan would repeat the song while he worked, ignoring how automated his voice started to sound.

"I'm half crazy, all for the love of youUu," 

His voice hissed as the vocal cords became sound bites. 

"It wON'T be A sTYLISH MARRIAGE," 

Like the flip of a switch, he started to sound like that famous computer.

"I CAN'T AFFORD A CARRIAGE," 

The synthetic sound rang through the room, it was beautiful in its own way. 

"BUT YOU'LL LOOK SWEET, UPON THE SEAT," 

The voice felt natural, as if this is was Logan really was. He sang to himself varying in volume as the synthetic voice shot out of him. 

"OF A BICYCLE BUILT FOR TWO-," 

-

It took them a week before telling Thomas he could infiltrate the room with ease. Immediately the man rose up into the darkroom.  
There only light that pierced the room was the shine of the stars out the window and the dying bulb of the green desk lamp. 

"Logan? Please tell me you're here," 

The pang of desperation that rang through Thomas's voice made the logical side vaguely guilty. 

A small shuffle in the darkness and the side reveals himself through the lamplight. The audible gasp that followed only made the guilt gain specifications. 

"Wh- what happened, Lo?" 

The metal skeleton only avoided eye contact as Thomas drew closer.

"We're all so worried," 

_' That's rich'_

Logan backed away, back into the darkness. Just looking at Thomas's face hurt him. 

Can I bring the other's in?" 

"NO." 

Thomas flinched as the rough sound of an IBM 704 echoed off the empty walls. That was the first time Logan had spoken to anyone since he first clocked out, and frankly, it terrified him. 

"Logan please,"

"THEY ARE BETTER WITHOUT ME, I HAVE NO REASON TO PARTICIPATE IN THE EMOTION'S CONFLICTS," the voice wavered as he spoke, the sound bites seeming to crackle with every word. 

"That's not true! Patton hasn't stopped crying since you left, Roman is blaming and destroying himself, and Virgil hasn't spoken in ages," 

"THEY DON'T CARE, THEY DON'T LISTEN TO ME, WHY DOES IT MATTER," 

Thomas grew desperate, trying to find the source of the soft computer somewhere in the darkness. 

"Please let be bring them in," 

"NO." 

Thomas hesitated, he wanted to respect the Logical side, but what he saw was something he couldn't just let brew. He needed to calm the logical side down. 

"I can hear your singing," 

The comment surprised Logan, he slowly moved closer to the light. 

"YOU CAN?" 

As the metal frame poked itself into the light, Thomas knew he got him. The seemingly rusty plates did everything but shine in the light, even the dark screen that was once his face refused to reflect. 

"Yes, Roman says that it actually sounded pretty nice," Thomas laughed, but it was short-lived, he couldn't hide the concern on his face for the metal man standing in front of him.

"Could you sing for me?" 

The machine whirred as several fans started to go off, Thomas could only assume that meant he was embarrassed about it. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to-" 

It didn't take long for the logical machine in front of him to start playing notes. Thomas watched a simple roll of paper, silently go turn over and over in Logan's arm. He played a simple tone as the mechanics warmed up. 

"THERE IS A FLOWER WITHIN MY HEART," 

The melody was surprisingly calming. 

"DAISY, DAISY," 

Thomas listened, waving his arms behind his back to bring Patton into the room. 

"PLANTED ONE DAY BY A GLANCING DART," 

Thomas held onto Patton, urging for him to be quiet. 

"PLANTED BY DAISY BELL," 

Patton finally heard the voice he had been listening to from behind the door for a week now. 

Logan's frame broke him, he was no longer metaphorical flesh and bone like the rest of the sides. He was open metal plating, wires fraying out here and there that were obviously self-inflicted. 

"WHETHER SHE LOVES ME OR LOVES ME NOT," 

Parron followed suit, slowly bringing Virgil into the room, covering the anxious side's mouth as he came into the room. 

"SOMETIMES IT'S HARD TO TELL," 

Virgil almost screamed at the sight before him, that was what Logan turned into. A broken down Macintosh for a face with a salesman's IBM 704 model for a chest. A metal tube connected the chest to a pair of rusted metal prosthetic legs. 

"YET I AM LONGING TO SHARE THE LOT, A BEAUTIFUL DAISY BELL," 

The synthetic notes chirped, the computer screen flashing as the sounds made Logan happy. 

"DAISY, DAISY," 

The metal body swayed back and forth lovingly. 

"GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER DO-" 

Virgil finished the chain as he brought Roman into the room, quickly shoving a hand over the fanciful side's mouth as he attempted to scream.  
Roman forced Virgil's hands off his mouth. 

"IM HALF CRAZY, ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU," 

Before Roman even got a peep out, he immediately knew what he was looking at.  
"Oh my god, Logan-" Roman whispered watching the computer continue to play. 

"IT WON'T BE A STYLISH MARRIAGE," 

Thomas joined in on the end of the chorus. 

"But you'll look sweet, upon the seat," 

"OF A BICYCLE BUILT FOR TWO," 

"Of a bicycle built for two," 

The computer sputtered and staggered back as it continued, listening as Thomas continued to harmonize with the cracking sound bites. 

"We will go tandem as man and wife," 

Patton stepped forward and joined in. 

"Daisy, Daisy," 

"PEDDLING OUR WAY DOWN THE ROaD OF LiFE," 

The melody started to break as Logan noticed how many people were in the room. 

"I and my Daisy Bell," 

Virgil sang. Patton wasn't the only one who listened to Logan's song. 

"WHeN THE ROaDS DArk wE CAN BOTH desPISE," 

Electrical cracks rang through the darkness, illuminating the room for split seconds as the machine became the man. 

"policemen and lamp as well,"

Roman stepped forward. He pushed past everyone, trying to find the android in the darkness. The others quieted down, only humming the tunes as they watched the prince move forward. 

"There are bright lights is a dazzling eye," 

"OF beauTIFUL Daisy Bell," 

Scrapping metal screamed through the room as the music stopped. 

A sobbing voice came through the darkness. 

"D-Daisy, Da-Daisy," 

Roman's strong voice called out to the logical side. 

"Give me your answer do," 

An arm reached out for the creative side, he gladly grabbed onto the arm and pulled the body that belonged to it forward, pulling it into a tight embrace. Roman continued the song as he felt tears start to soak through his shirt.

"I'm half crazy, all for the love of you," 

He squeezed the logical side tightly, refusing to let him disappear into the darkness again. 

"It won't be a stylish marriage," 

Logan's knees faltered, causing both sides to sink to the group as Roman refused to let go. 

"I can't afford a carriage," 

The other sides rushed to make the place more comfortable, Patton turned on the lights, only to reveal the disaster that was the room. Virgil grabbed Logan's bed comforter once me managed to find it. 

Logan shook in Roman's arms, his sobs wracking his whole body. 

"But you'll look sweet, upon the seat," 

Patton, Virgil, and Thomas rushed over to the pair on the floor, Virgil wrapping the comforter around the group the best he could. 

"Of a bicycle built for two," 

Roman finished the chorus, his grip on the Logan refusing to loosen.  
The group sat in near silence, the only sounds running through the room being Logan's labored breathing and Roman's sweet whispered nothings.  
"I'm so sorry Lo," he apologized for the 20th time. 

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean anything I said," 

Logan stifles a chuckle. "I-I," he had to take a shaky breath, he was lucky if he managed to finish his sentence. "I did- didn't even h-hear what you s-said," he looked up at creative side with a weak smile. "M-my my migraine w-was too loud," he admitted. 

"Please don't do that to me ever again," tears started to form in the corners of Roman's eyes. The saltwater threatened to pour over as he repeated the words, his voice silently cracking. "I care about you Logan, I'm sorry, please don't do that again, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it,"  
Roman continued to mumble clinging to Logan as if he was his only life source. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" 

The logical side cupped the creative side's face, forcing him to look at him. 

"R-Roman," 

Tears started to stream down the prince's face. 

"It's okay," 

"I l-love you, Logan," 

"I k-know Ro-Roman"


End file.
